Here all along
by believe.follow.live
Summary: A story about Cream Tails and Charmy. Who will she choose? I finally finished the story. No more wait
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi it's me again. This is my other story I promise to try to finish this story as fast as I can. But fast but at the same time a story to keep you hanging and keep on reading. Besides this is my 2nd story. The story I made before is called "Cream's prince charming.". I say the story was good for a beginner. Please review. You don't have to though. Besides this story is only for entertainment not anything else.

Disclaimer: This time in this story I don't own any of the characters.

**Here all along**

_**Chapter 1 broken heart**_

I wake up one morning at 10:00. I felt like I was forgetting something important. But never mind that. I get dressed brush my teeth and comb myself then eat. After all that I went to go work on the X-Tornado. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. CREAM! IWAS SUPPOSE TO MEET HER! I check the time it shows 10:30. Ugh I'm late I was suppose to meet her at 9:50. How can I forget about the girl I love? I mean for real she means everything to me. What am I doing still standing around? With that thought I dashed out the door and flew to Cream's house. I was hoping that the pesky bee Charmy wouldn't be there. When ever Cream invites me over she invites Charmy. I can never have alone time with her. Hopefully today is the day. I made one turn then landed. I knocked on the door. Then there right in front of me was the most beautiful girl in the world Cream she looked sad. I hated seeing her like this.

"Oh Hi Tails I thought you forgot about me, or ditched me...I waited here for you for awhile now..."She said this in a down voice. I grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Cream I would never forget about you or ditch you. I wouldn't choose to be any where else then here with you.".Then I kissed her hands. I saw her smile. Man did that smile make me weak to my knees as if I wanted to melt. I just didn't understand how can just one girl make me feel this way? She let me in. I looked around and didn't see Charmy.

"Cream where's Charmy?"  
"He's on a mission with Team Chaotix. Is there a problem?"

"No I like the idea of just me and you.". I saw her blush. I smiled. We sat there on the couch talking, laughing and giggling away. I couldn't help but keep on staring at her. I love everything there is about her. Just then the phone rang.

"Um Tails will you excuse me?"

"Yes.". She got up and answered the phone in another room. The kitchen to be exact. I heard her giggle and she sounded as if she was flirting back to who ever was on the other line. I began to growl. Then after awhile she came in. She twirled and collapsed on the couch laying her beautiful head on my shoulder. I loved the way this felt.

"Who was it?"  
"Oh it was just my Prince Charming..."  
"Who is your Prince Charming?"

"Charmy..."  
"WHAT CHARMY WHY HIM?" I shouted. I then began to growl.  
"Tails what's wrong I thought you would be happy for me?"

"Well Cream your wrong I love you I've loved you since kinder garden ..." After I said this my growling stopped.

"Well Tails you sure have a weird way of showing it all these years."

"What do you mean Cream I've always showed it?"

"Yeah like showing someone you love them by kissing other girls or should I say making out with them?"

"Cream they kissed me first and how was I supposed to know you saw it?"

"Well Tails how can you not have noticed during all those times I loved you huh?"

"I don't know well Cream you broke my heart in the 5th grade when you and Charmy made out in the middle of the field and YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN GO OUT AFTER THAT YOU GUYS STAYED FRIENDS TILLNOW? TILL WE'RE IN THE 8TH GRADE!"  
"TAILS YOU BROKE MY HEART MANY TIMES! WE STAYED FRIENDS ALL THESE YEARS BECAUSE WE FELT TO YOUNG!"

"WELL YOU GUYS COULD'VE GONE OUT 2 YEARS AGO!"

"TAILS YOU BREAK MY HEART INTO MILLION OF PIECES BUT YOU NEVER NOTICE I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU ANYMORE CAN YOU GET OUT!" When Cream said this to me I felt like my heart was stabbed.

"Cream I'm s-" Before I can say anything she threw a pillow at me. Now I felt even more hurt and got to the door and opened it. Then I turned to look at her she was crying. I hate to see her like this. So ran we flew away to my house scowling myself. When I got home and cried my eyes out till I couldn't cry anymore. After I finished crying after awhile my phone rang. I went to go pick it up.

"TAILS HOW COULD BREAK HER HEART LIKE THAT DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DELICATE AND SENSITIVE SHE IS? I KNOW THAT AND I'VE ONLY MET HER IN THE 1ST GRADE YOU'VE KNOWN HER SINCE YOU GUYS WERE IN PREKAID!"  
"Charmy I can explain you see-"

"TAILS YOU BROKE HER HEART YOU'VE BROKEN HER HEART SO MANY TIMES I CAN'T HAVE YOU BREAKING HER HEART AGAIN! TAILS WHEN SHE LOVED YOU YOU PUSHED HER AWAY! SO GET OVER IT TAILS YOU LOST HER! YOU WERE SO BLIND TO MISS OUT ON A BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET GIRL LIKE CREAM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLIND TO NO SEE SHE WAS THERE ALL ALONG?"

Before I could reply the phone hung up. I felt horrible... He had a point how could I be so blind? She was here all along...

**Well that's all for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is on it's way. You won't have to wait long. Trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter 2 here it is!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

_**Here all along**_

_**Chapter 2 Spying on Cream **_

After 2 weeks of Cream ignoring me and not talking to me. I started to feel more heartbroken. So I went out for a walk. But I was too lost in my thoughts to look where I was just then someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you going." Before I noticed it I was on top of a cream colored rabbit with chocolate colored eyes. Then I knew who the beautiful rabbit was it was Cream.

"Tails can you get off me?"

"Um yeah sorry Cream I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." I held out my hand and helped her up. She brushed herself off.

"Obviously..."

"Cream I'm sorry about what happened 2 weeks ago I really am..."

"Oh Tails how can I stay mad at you?" She hugged me I hugged her back we stayed like that for a long while before we were interrupted.

"Hi Princess I'm back why's he here?"

"CHARMY!" She let go of me and hugged Charmy. Charmy then gave Cream a quick kiss. I began to growl.

"So Tails why are you here I told you to stay away from her?"

"Well you see Charmy-" I was cut off by Cream.

"Charmy Tails came by to say sorry and I forgave him."  
"Oh okay." Cream then turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at her. That smile always made me feel weak to my knees. Just then Charmy lifted her up bridal style and flew away with her in his arms. Witch left me alone here. So I thought I'd follow them hoping Charmy would mess up and Cream would come back to me. So I followed them to a restaurant. Oh lucky me they're going to eat outside. So I ducked into the bushes.

"So Princess how's everything what you been up to?"  
"Oh nothing much thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"  
"Oh um uh T- oh um stuff...". It sounded as if she was going to say Tails.

"What sort of stuff?"  
"Um well you see uh um I've been thinking about Tail- THOUGHTS yeah my thoughts..."

"Cream is there something I should know?"  
"(Sigh) No there isn't"  
"Oh okay after this wanna go to the beach?"  
"I'd love to". I began to gag at the times they kissed and everything. At the end of the day when Charmy left. Cream started to walk slowly.

"Oh what am I going to tell Charmy...". Tell Charmy what?

"I mean I can't keep hiding this he's a great guy and so is Tails. Sure Tails broke my heart so many times but that doesn't mean I have to hate him and hold that against him... I just wish Tails wasn't blind to know I was here all along but I guess I was blind... Ugh this is so confusing I love Charmy but I love Tails more what am I going to do...". She loves me? SHE REALLY DOES! I wanted to jump out of the bushes and kiss her but I just can't... I carefully left and flew home. With so much joy and happiness knowing she still loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: HERE'SSSSSS CHAPTERRRRRRR 3! ENJOY EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Cookie.

_**Here all along **_

_**Chapter 3 The new arrival**_

I woke up so happily today knowing that Cream still loved me after all I put her through. Man... What did I do to deserve a girl like her? After awhile of fantasizing about Cream and me. I heard a knock on the door.

"Tails are you there?". IT WAS CREAM! Just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Yeah Cream I'm here." I opened the door to let her in. She had a little bundle in her arms. I wondered what it was. But never mind that Cream's in my home.

"Tails as you know my mother is away and I woke up today and-". She was cut off by a faint cry. The bundle began to move. IT WAS A BABY! HOW? WHEN? SHE'S TOO YOUNG! WHAT DID CHARMY DO TO HER! How come I never saw her belly grow larger?

"Um Cream when did you give birth to a baby and with who?"

"Well She isn't mine and when I told Charmy about her he broke up with me..." Her eyes began to water up.

"He said he was too young to raise a child and how could I have went off and got a baby with someone else if I was too young..." Tears streamed down her face.

"Cream if you want I'll raise the kid with you?". She smiled and hugged me, I hugged her back. Just then we heard the faint cry again.

"Oh Tails who does Cookie remind you of?"

"Who's Cookie?"

"The baby."

"Oh I knew that..."

She unwrapped the blanket that was around the baby. Cookie had two pointy ears, bangs like I have, same colors as cream, same eyes as cream, same lil mane as I have ,same nose as cream and one cute fox tail that looked like mines but in Cream's color.

"She looks like a mixture of you and me..."

"Exactly but I want you to find out who her parents are maybe she came from a family that looked like us."

"Yeah maybe..." Just then Cookie turned to look at me and held her hands out to me. Cream was shocked and I smiled and picked her up.

"Tails she likes you." I smiled at her. I went to my lab with Cream following right behind me. I took a piece of hair from Cookie and ran the tests. It turns out It was my child and Cream's daughter... I'm not ready for a kid when did this happen? Sure me and Cream slept in the same bed once but nothing happened...

"Ummmmm Cream she's your daughter and and my daughter also..."

"WHAT? When I mean sure we slept in the same bed once Tails but nothing happened..."

"Yeah I know right I wonder..." I kept on wondering.

"So Cream why'd you name her Cookie?"  
"Oh because she kept pointing at the cookies on the table and something told me that was her name."

"Cool..." Cream's cell phone rang.

"Hi Charmy what do you want?"

"Really?"

"Oh Charmy we couldn't we're much too young... (Giggle giggle)."

"Well you see the baby is ummmm mines and Tails..."

"Oh okay". She smiled and then hung upside down on the couch. Thank goodness she wasn't wearing her usual dress. She smiled, giggled, laughed and was chatting away with Charmy.

"Oh okay Bye Prince Charming I love you too." She smiled and hung up the phone. I could tell they were together again.

"Oh Tails since you and me are the parents of Cookie lets go shop for things for our bundle of love." She picked up cookie and rubbed her nose with Cookie's nose. Cookie giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Chapter 4 enjoy!

Disclaimer: Remember everyone I don't own any of the characters besides Cookie.

_Here all along _

_**Chapter 4 Shopping with my girls and with Charmy the tag along**_

We went to the mall. Me, my 2 girls and the pesky bee Charmy.

**Charmy: **Man Tails Cream I can't believe you guys could've had such a cute kid.

**Cream: **Oh Charmy you say the most silliest things.

I was mumbling to myself.

**Cream:Boys we're here this store right here.**

We entered a store called **"**_**Baby Love". **_It was full of things for babies. Cream was running all over the place and squealing. She was so happy to but things for our baby. She picked out so many cloths we had to get a basket. When we went to purchase our items it came to a total of $98.00. Man was that expensive but it was for my baby girl. We came out of the store and Cream squealed again and ran to a store that had accessories and toys for babies. Man was Cookie pickyyy. She grabbed toys then threw them. Then grabbed others. Then she'd pick a bunch of toys. The total came up to $110.00. DAMN! It's worth it though. Charmy and Cream kept on chatting away. If they were about to kiss Cookie would cry and if they even hold hands she'd cry. But if Cream gave me a kiss on the cheek she'd smile.

**Charmy: **There's gotta be somthin wrong with your baby.

**Cream: **CHARMY? DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY CHILD LIKE THAT!

Oooooo Charmy was going to get it now. Cream handed my baby to me. Charmy began to back up. Cream grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the store. I followed them. She was hitting Charmy and kicking him and beating him up. She was even yelling at him. I've never seen her this mad before. Cookie was giggling. I smiled at this. I turned away from the door and in came Cream and Charmy. Charmy looked a little beat up. Cookie began to cry. Cream smiled at Cookie and took her back into her arms. She started rocking Cookie back and forth soothing her.

**Cream:** Sshhhhh it's alright baby Mommy's here so is daddy no one is going to hurt or say bad things about you. She turned and glared at Charmy. Charmy laughed nervously. I was about to burst out laughing. This was the best day ever.

**Cream:** Oh Charmy I'm so sorry it's because I take this seriously she's my baby my child my bundle of love and you shouldn't be saying things like that about her you understand?. Charmy nodded. Cream leaned in leaving few centimeters away from their lips Charmy closed his eyes Cream giggled and backed away. Charmy opened his eyes shocked.

**Charmy: **Doesn't the Prince get a kiss from the beautiful Princess?

**Cream: **Of course he does. Cream turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt myself get hot. Charmy glared at me. Cookie made the mall so much fun. She didn't let Cream kiss Charmy. The end of the day came. Charmy went home witch left me and Cream.

**Cream:** Um Tails can I move in with you Cookie needs her dad to be around?.

**Tails: **Um sure Cream. Cream gave me Cookie and in a flash she had all her things along with Cookie's things. I had a feeling this was my luckiest day ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Chapter 5 here

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Cookie.

_Here all along_

_**Chapter 5 Everything I ever wanted**_

I was woken up by the crying of Cookie. When I made my way down stairs Cream was there rocking Cookie back and forth.

"Good morning dear..." I called out to Cream.

"(Yawn) Good morning..." I can tell she was tired to.

"Tails can you pass me her bottle?" I passed Cream Cookie's bottle finally she stopped crying. Cream sat down on the couch. I sat down with her I turned to the clock it read 4:30.

"Tails how long have you been here for me?"

"I've been here all along Cream...". Cream laid her head on my shoulder. I whispered into her ear.

"I love you Cream...". Cream smiled.

"I love you to Tails."

"Cream aren't you with Charmy?"

"Not anymore I broke up with him..."

"What did he say?"

"Well he said That's all right Cream besides I think you and Tails have a future together anyways maybe that baby is from the future. Hey when you 2 get married when you get bored of Tails I'll be ready to sweep you off your feet and carry you away.".

"Wow maybe Cookie is."  
"Yeah I think so..."

"Cream?"

"Yeah Tails?". This was my chance to ask her to marry me. Sure we were both 13. But that's not going to stop me. I got down on my knees.

"Will you marry me?" Her eyes began to water up.  
"Yes Tails I will." I was shocked she said yes. I slipped the ring onto her finger. This was the most happiest moment of my life everything was perfect. Cream called Charmy and told him the news she put the phone on speaker.

**Charmy: **_Remember Cream when you get bored of Tails I'll be ready to sweep you off your feet._

Cream smiled and said bye to Charmy and hung up the phone. I smiled at her. I leaned in ready to kiss her but just then a portal came into the middle of the room and out came a silver hedgehog. IT WAS SILVER! What was he doing here? Most importantly did he have to come in the middle of me and Cream"s almost kiss?

"Cream Tails hand over Cookie."

"No Silver I won't give you Cookie Me and Tails are her parents."

"Cream I sent her to you to take care of her someone was going to try and harm Cookie in the future so now the person is dead and it's safe for her to go back."

"How can I trust you Silver? Can't the grown up me come and take her?"

"Cream she is here." Then someone stepped beside Silver. It was a tall rabbit with longer ears and a dress. Then beside her was a tall two tailed fox. It was me and Cream. Just like Silver commanded Cream handed Cookie over.

**Grown-up Cream: _Thank you so much Cream and Tails _**

**Grown-up Me: _Tails remember not to hurt her in the future when you guys argue your going to be heart broken._**

I nodded my head and turned to Cream. A single tear trickled down her cheek. As her and I waved good-bye. They disappeared.

"Tails how could I be so blind to not notice you were here all along?"  
"Cream I was also blinded."

She smiled and we shared a kiss. Now I had everything I ever wanted.

** The end**


End file.
